


A Blessing Well Used

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, and thus potentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Enjolras is the only Alpha among les amis. He helps out his Omega!Amis anytime they are in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing Well Used

Enjolras was all too aware of his privilege in their society. Alphas and Omegas were both somewhat uncommon, and both were held rather above Betas - Alphas as paragons of power and fertility, and Omegas of sex and knowledge.

They were rather above Betas in that respect, and Enjolras thought it pathetic, but it was a difficult attitude to combat. At least among his friends, they were all equal, and no particular deference was offered to him, the only Alpha, and none either to Prouvaire, Combeferre, and newly, to Marius Pontmercy.

There was only one problem. One could not forget the physical differences that distinguished Alphas and Betas and Omegas, and one particular difference was a considerable one. Every six months or so, Omega went into a state of heat, and, worst of all, this could only be assisted by an Alpha.

An Omega wanted for a knot, and while there were certain toys that could ease it, they did not carry the same warmth, and were difficult to use on one’s self when an Omega’s hands were shaking and clammy with sweat, enough so that a toy could not be gripped sufficiently.

And, well. Enjolras did not have sex for recreation. He was too busy, and while sex was certainly  _enjoyable_ , he preferred to do things that were enjoyable and useful at once - such as debate, or reading, or writing.

But when those under his charge (Courfeyrac had said one day he found it hilarious that Enjolras considered anyone he befriended as “under his charge” and, amusingly, so did Combeferre) were struggling? Sex became less of a complete divertissement, and something far more important.

Courfeyrac was stricken when he came to the Musain, grabbing Enjolras mid-speech, and requesting desperately that he accompany Courfeyrac back to his rooms  _now_ , if you please, because Pontmercy had gone into his first heat.

Enjolras had been the one to ease Combeferre through his first heat, when the both of them had been barely seventeen, and Enjolras and Combeferre both had been utterly inexperienced, but it had been  _good_ , and he and Combeferre had virtually clung to each other for three days after.

And even now, the both of them were inseparable. It wasn’t that they were  _bonded_ , per se - Enjolras and Combeferre had agreed some time ago that they did not agree with the concept of monogamy that accompanied such an idea - but effectively they were partnered in everything.

And so Enjolras looked to Combeferre for his permission, for his blessing, for the wisdom the other man seemed to have that Enjolras never possessed, and Combeferre gave a firm nod, his lips pressed firmly together.

Then, he and Courfeyrac were out into the night, quickly getting into the hansom Courfeyrac had hired in his utter desperation. “He just- I thought he must be dry-” Enjolras hated that word,  _hated_ the word for an Omega that never went into heat, but he didn’t argue, not when Courfeyrac was so worked up. “And so did he but then tonight he was suddenly  _sobbing_  and he was burning up and he was grabbing at me and he couldn’t handle it, Enjolras, and I couldn’t handle it either, so-“

"You left him alone?"

"In bed, as comfortable as I could get him, and I  _ran_  the way to the Musain.” Enjolras nodded, and when they left the cart he ran ahead, moving upstairs as quickly as he could while Courfeyrac paid the driver. He could hear Marius sobbing as soon as he pushed Courfeyrac’s door open, and his heart ached for the boy as he moved inside. 

"Marius? Marius, Courfeyrac brought me-" Marius was  _shaking_  in his place on Courfeyrac’s bed, gasping and letting out the most awful, wretched noises, weeping that made Enjolras want to join him.”Hey, hello, hello, my good man, calm, calm down, I’m here, it’s alright-“

"I feel so  _empty_ , Enjolras, please,  _please_ _,_ it hurts, my skin  _burns_ , I need, I need, please-” Enjolras was rapid in throwing his clothes aside, and he moved up onto the bed, pressing his forehead to Marius’ and holding him tenderly for a few moments. Marius gasped and relaxed a little just at Enjolras’ touch, just for feeling Enjolras’ weight atop his own. 

"Do you want Courfeyrac here?" Enjolras asked, cupping the other’s cheek and looking at him carefully, and Marius seemed stricken at the reminder, looking around desperately, but Courfeyrac was soon inside, sitting at Marius’ side and grasping at his hands, pressing kisses across the slender fingers.

"I need, I need him here, I-"

"It’s alright, Marius, it’s alright." Enjolras said, stroking his hands over Marius’ naked thighs and his stomach, hushing him gently. He’d known Marius only for a few months, after Courfeyrac had introduced him as his new friend and lover, and he did  _like_  the boy, even if his political opinions had been sculpted of nothing and he got nervous and flustered if Enjolras looked at him too long. 

To see him like this? It was  _agony_. “I’m going to enter you, alright? And I’ll be as quick as I can, and once I’ve knotted you, the fever will break off, and you’ll have some respite, alright? You’ll still need to be touched, but the worst of it will be gone.” Marius let out a hiccup of a cry, his hands grasping tightly at his lover’s, and Enjolras lined himself up.

Marius let out a  _yowl_  of noise, arching so fast under Enjolras that the blond thought he might break, but he was fine, just breathing heavily and still crying. “There, there, it’s alright, you’re going to be just fine.” Enjolras murmured, and he bucked his hips forwards. He was efficient, moving as rapidly and as deeply as he could, but Marius came apart beneath him, his cock twitching and giving the prettiest of little lurches at his stomach. He was wet, soaking, but moreover, he was  _tight_ , and it truly wouldn’t take Enjolras long to be brought over the edge.

It was Courfeyrac that grasped Marius’ length in hand, leaning to stroke rapidly over it as Marius let out whining cries, arching and grabbing at Enjolras with the hand Courfeyrac had let free, digging his nails into the meat of Enjolras’ shoulder. “That’s it, Marius, I’m just starting to-“ 

Marius had noticed; he let out a noise that was almost a  _scream_  as Enjolras’ cock swelled, pulling at his rim as Enjolras tried to pull back for his next thrust. He swelled further, and was stuck rocking into Marius as Pontmercy went limp underneath him, hand splayed on Enjolras’ as his other left Courfeyrac’s hand to clutch at his face instead.

"You’re fine, you see? That wasn’t so bad." Enjolras murmured, and Marius blinked up at him, his eyes wide and shining even though the tears had now managed to stop. 

"Th-thank you, m’sieur."

"You needn’t thank me. Or call me  _monsieur_.” Enjolras murmured, still carefully rocking his hips.

"I th-thought you and- you and Combeferre, you…?"

"We are, we are, but you were in pain, my friend, and it’s quite alright, I promise you." Enjolras murmured, drawing his hips back to test how tightly Marius was holding him - very tightly indeed.

"That was- that was-" Marius looked exhausted, his cheeks flushed and his skin wet. Enjolras hated both their physiques at this moment. Marius had not the uterus to bear a child, and yet his body would continue to do this all throughout his life - a monthly, feverish need to clutch at a knot, and a desperate need for  _touch_. “I feel full.” Marius whispered, and Enjolras nodded, stroking his thighs.

It took a while, but Enjolras’ knot slowly receded, and he carefully pulled back. Courfeyrac bundled the Omega into his lap almost immediately, nuzzling at his hair and pressing kisses to the sweat-soaked locks, clutching at Marius and murmuring to him that he was loved and safe.

"Thank you." Marius mumbled, reaching out and grasping Enjolras’ hand before he could retreat and go and grasp his clothes. "Thank you, I needed- thank you-"

"It’s alright, it’s alright, Marius." Enjolras petted the other’s hand gently, and Marius let his eyes closed to sleep, clinging tightly to Courfeyrac. His hold on Enjolras loosened, and the blond gently dropped the other’s hand to his stomach. 

"Thank you." Courfeyrac murmured, and Enjolras leaned to drop a quick press of lips to his friend’s cheek. He’d had enough that week, Enjolras, thought, for romancing an Omega, which while it wasn’t illegal, was certainly thought unorthodox for a Beta.

"Quite alright. Tell me how he goes." Enjolras murmured, and then he moved to clothe himself and walk home. Combeferre was waiting, and Enjolras wasn’t shy in dropping forwards onto the sofa and into the larger man’s lap, curling there and enjoying the warmth Combeferre gave off: a welcome comfort from the chill outside.

"You smell like  _heat_.” Combeferre complained, pulling a face, and this was true: Marius’ scent was clinging to Enjolras’ skin, cloying and musky. 

"We should bathe then."

"We? Why  _we_? I don’t smell like sex.”

"I could fix that if it means you’ll bathe with me." Enjolras murmured, and Combeferre laughed, pressing a kiss to Enjolras’ freezing nose for the sake of the blush that appeared on his cheeks. 

"I’ll bathe with you." He murmured, amused. "We could have sex  _in_  the bath. Does that fit with your pragmatic, utilitarian ideals of when sex should occur?” 

"I will fuck you whenever you like, or have you fuck me, if it would please you." Enjolras said in a diplomatic fashion, and Combeferre laughed.

"Well, that’s one thing." Combeferre hushed his voice to something that was barely more than a growl, speaking directly into Enjolras’ ear. "And if I were to bend you over the tub, spread you open with your head above the steaming water for you to see your reflection as clear as a looking glass, and fill you so full not a man would ever think you an Alpha?" Enjolras choked out a noise that was rather like a mewl, and Combeferre laughed. "Yes, I thought so. Come, then, we’d best heat some water."


End file.
